1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The present invention relates to a well site waste fluid decontamination process, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a process and apparatus capable of treating a variety of oil and gas related waste fluids to convert such waste fluids into fertile top soil.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Oil and gas wells cannot be drilled and operated without creating waste. With good current waste management practices, the amount of waste and the toxicity of the waste can be reduced, but not eliminated. The waste varies from spent aqueous-based drilling muds, brines and produced waters, to sludge and spent oil-based drilling muds. Because of the physical and chemical variety of wastes generated, each waste type has historically been treated separately. For economies of scale, much of the waste is transported to be treated with similar waste at a treatment facility off site from the production well. This transportation of the waste creates additional potential hazards.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for economic, versatile processes, operable at the source of contamination, such as an oil and/or gas well site, the processes being capable of treating all of the wastes generated and converting them to useful products. It is to such a well site waste fluid decontamination process that the presently disclosed and claimed inventive concepts are directed.